


The Battles We Face

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [13]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Partner to Chapter Seventeen of United
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: Just a look into the individual battles between the Justice League and Brainaic/Luthor's version of the Justice League.





	The Battles We Face

The Battles We Face

 

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters.

 

 

 

Flash:

 

When did I ever get so fast? How was this dude even me? Hell, his suit... He looked like Reverse Flash... Eobard.... How...? Right. Dodging. It was a game of speed and 'catch-me-if-you-can'. Or at least, it was for me. This version of me was very much trying to kill me.

 

“Clown. Child! You've got no place amongst the world's greatest heroes!” He glared. I frowned, zipping up and hitting him before zipping back.

 

“So you say! I've got a table at the conference table! I'm one of the original 8. You can't take that from me!” I created a whirlwind to shoot him back, but he ended up grabbing me, speeding and throwing me. I groaned.

 

“Pathetic. You're barely half as fast as Barry was. You know, the original Flash? The real Flash? You. You're just a sidekick pretending to be a hero. You're nothing. A clown. A child. All emotions and-” I zipped to him, angry. My hands sped, vibrating, and I cut through him. Through myself. He blew, throwing me back.

 

Was that murder or suicide? To kill your double? Hmmm....

 

I rushed to Divinero as he finished with his double. “Did yours have anything nice to say?” He gave me a look. “I'll take that as a no then...”

 

 

 

Green Lantern:

 

We both fired at one another. Beams of pure light. Pure will. “We loved her and she betrayed us! Betrayed our world!” I dodged. “We stood up for her. Fell for her.” I growled, firing at him.

 

“Don't you ever shut up?”

 

“Like you don't worry that Vixen will do the same? That she won't betray you just as Shayera did.” No. No.

 

I grabbed him in a lasso, twirling him, when out of the blue the other Hawkgirl swan-dived me. I growled, all my pent-up anger releasing itself as I wailed into her, until she was just a static-y mess. “I think you enjoyed that a little too much.” I heard a teasing voice say. I turned to see Shayera, the real one, and shrugged.

 

“She broke my heart you know.” I gave a surprised look when she beheaded my double.

 

“Likewise, I'm sure.”

 

 

 

 

Shayera:

 

She laid into me, our maces clashing, occasionally hitting one another. She managed to get me to the ground, all wild-eyed and growling. “There's not a Thanagarian or Earthling alive who doesn't want you dead! Who doesn't want to cut off your wings and toss you!”

 

I kicked her off, giving a grunt. “Oh please. I'm used to that. Even before I chose Earth, Thanagarians wanted to kill me. It's our nature. We're predators and prey to ourselves. Or does the robot not have your programing completed?” I snarled, lighting up my mace to hit her.

 

We took the sky and I saw her dive at John and his doppelganger get sent soaring. He laid into her with a mallet. I couldn't help but smirk, landing beside him. “I think you enjoyed that a little too much.”

 

He turned to me, amusement in his eyes as he shrugged. “She broke my heart.” I gave a sad smile, wanting to reply until I heard his double coming from behind me. I turned, knocking his head off.

 

“Likewise, I'm sure.” He snorted and we flew over to Flash and Divinero. “How are you two holding up?”

 

“Fantastic. You?” Divinero snarked. I sighed.

 

“I told you to take two weeks instead of the one. But no... You had to come back from the honeymoon early.”

 

“We're so not having this discussion right now.” He groaned, getting to his feet.

 

 

Superman:

 

“We betrayed them. Lost their trust. You saw how they looked at us there, how they see us here.” He hit me with each sentence, and I let him. He was me... Sort of... Right? I shoved back, sending him flying.

 

“That's right. Show me who has the power. After all, only Superman can have all that power. Right?” He growled. I stopped for a moment, but decided I couldn't let him get to me. I raised my hand to hit, when his face changed. To Luthor's.

 

“Go ahead... Kill me.... You know you want to. Use your heat vision.” Lex/Me said. I stumbled back, how would it look? It's a robot... Right?

 

A golden lasso wrapped around my double, sending him flying. Diana. Thank Rao for Amazons. “I thought we could swap partners!”

 

“That sounds like a great idea!” I grinned, turning to her doppelganger. “Let's dance, Princess.”

 

 

 

Diana:

 

“Coward. You hid yourself from your mother. Left our home undefended. And for what? To help out men?” My double pulled her lasso, grabbing debris and sending it flying to me. I managed to catch it, which she used as an opportunity to kick me down.

 

“Look at you. Weak. Because of them. You used to have an edge to your fighting. You used to be a real warrior. Now because of a man, because you want his affections, you're weak.” She kicked me again, I grabbed her leg, pulling.

 

She fell, I smirked. “Actually, I've come to understand men a little better. I've fought with them, alongside them.” I grabbed her, punching her face. “I'm a better Amazon because of them.” I was going to land the last punch, when I noticed Kal was having issues with his doppelganger. “And I think you're going to see what I mean.” I shoved her, going for my lasso.

 

Lassoing Superman/Not Superman wasn't that hard. “I thought we could swap dance partners!” I called to him. I noticed his grin.

 

“That sounds like a great idea!” I grinned, turning my attention to the man on my lasso.

 

“You and I are going to have a chat about appropriateness.” I used the lasso to spin him like a kids' top, making him dizzy. (Or attempting to anyway...)

 

 

 

Batman:

 

Hand-to-hand, we were evenly matched. He was slightly stronger than me, but my gut told me it was due to the nanites. Nanites...

 

“Do you really think they'd be proud of you? Seeing you like this? They'd send you to Arkham.” I heard my voice deadpan, landing a hit to the gut. I grunted, moving to the side. Nanites. Nanites...

 

“You don't really do much saving either. Do you? You couldn't even protect Jason from the Joker. Now he's got a blood lust. Something insatiable lurking inside him. Because you didn't make it time. Just like you couldn't protect your parents...” I stopped. He... I was right. (Why was I always right...?) I glared, going to hit him.

 

“Just swing away. What's the worst you're going to do? Put me in a cast? Like you did Joker when you found Jason's body? Or are you going to try and scare me? Like you did Joe Chill?” I managed to dodge his batarangs, but his fists got me good.

 

I needed a vantage po- There. Yes.

 

“And what about poor Barry? You were there. You could've saved him. But you watched him get swallowed up... By some unseen enemy. You knew he shouldn't have ran that fast, but you encouraged it anyway.”

 

Finally found my grappling hook. I launched myself up, throwing down the nanite based batarangs I had. Sure enough, I heard my double explode. (Villains shouldn't speak so much. That's a reason the good guys win.)

 

 

 

J'onn:

 

We fought each other, shift by shift. He/I slammed me into a nearby building. I glared, phasing out. “It hurts doesn't it? Knowing you couldn't save Mars and you can't save Earth... That due to your negligence, M'yri'ah and K'yhm burned.”

 

I shifted into a boa, wrapping around him until he phased away. “Your time here has made you so uncreative.” He shifted into a wraith from Saturn, shoving me down.

 

“I know what hurts more. You couldn't save him either. From yourself no less. Even now he's terrified of you. Waiting for the day you snap. Just like you did on the other Earth.” I glowered.

 

“I'm nothing like him.”

 

“Sure you are. You're exactly the same. Just slightly different circumstances. Just like you Ma'le'fe'lac are nearly the same. It's how it goes with identical twins. Isn't it? Even on Earth...” I charged him, shifting into a Lakean Crosle. Grabbing him, I pulled him apart, watching the robotic parts fly.

 

Shifting back, I glanced around, noting Shayera, John, and Wally with Caleb. I flew down, giving everyone a once-over. “How is everyone?”

 

“Peachy... Diana, Batman, and Superman almost ready? I don't think we can go in there without the rest of our heavy hitters.” Caleb half-joked. As if they came while called, the trio landed near us.

 

“Show time.”

 


End file.
